squad_plotagonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo (Timeline-1)
"Nothing is fun anymore" - Leo about his depression Leo is one of the main characters in Squad Season 1 through 2. In season 1 we see him struggling in school whiles falling in love with his maths teacher Mats. Season 2 shows us how Mats have cheated on Leo. Biography Background Leo was often depressed and in the start of Season 1 we get to know that he is struggling in school and is failing maths. Season 1 Raped by Mats Mats tells Leo that he is failing in maths but there is one way for him to become an A-barn like Tilda and Alice. Mats confesses his strong feelings for Leo but Leo rejects him which leads to Mats forcing him to have sex with him. Kidnapped by Tilda Leo accidentally walked into Tilda's secret hideout and finds Lukas' bloody clothes. So Tilda decides to kidnap Leo so he can't tell anyone what he have found. Rescued by Mats After a few days he is rescued by Mats and Alice. Leo is starting to realize he has feeling for Mats. Mats and Leo share their first kiss in the hideout. Season 2 Mats' Betrayal Leo finds out Mats has been cheating on him with the english teacher Talis. He is heartbroken and becomes depressed again. Leo Goes Emo After his heartbreak he decides to start dressing Emo. He thought that if he started to dress this way he could feel better but it didn't work. Mats' Suicide Attempt Leo and Mats start to argue a lot and Mats tries to explain that Talis forced him to do what he did. Leo does not believe him and decides that live is no longer worth living if he can't have his Leo. Mats then tires to overdose on pills but fails. The Lovers Reunion Leo finds out about Mats' suicide attempt. He decides to believe that Mats is telling the truth and goes to his house to tell him this. Leo meets Mats and forgives him. Personality Leo is quite sensitive and gets easily hurt. He is often sad and suffers from depression. He has a very short temper and gets angry very easily. Like most teenagers he's still figuring out who he is and changes a lot throughout the series. Relationships Mats Mats and Leo are lovers. Mats is a maths teacher and Leo is his student. They were first very insecure about coming out to people because of the big age difference but eventually did. Tilda In Season 1 Leo was the kidnaping victim of Tilda but because of all the time they spent together they became friends. Their friendship is shown heavily in Season 2. The first time Tilda shows emotion in the whole series is when she tells Leo Mats has been cheating on him. Clothes & Style Leo has light-brown hair and blue eyes. He's almost always seen in his blue jacket and jeans. He also turn Emo for a few episodes. When he's emo he has dyed his hair black and is also dressed in all black. Appearances Squad Season 1 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 (only mentioned) * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Squad Season 2 * Episode 1 (only mentioned) * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 (only mentioned) * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Behide the Scenes & More Fun Facts * Leo is the only character without eyebrows. * Leo is the only openly bisexual character. Behind the Scenes * In real life, when the person Leo was based found out that his character was flirting with Mats he became very embarrassed and his face went all red, like a tomato. * The person Leo is based on is the only person in the squad who dislike the series. He is often heard saying "this is so stupid". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Squad members Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Students Category:Living Characters